Choose to Cherish
by ElphieThroppDG28
Summary: How do Souls fall in love? I decided to look into how this happens, adding the pressure of living in the caves.
1. Prologue: Taken

_So. I decided to try this out. Yay._

_The basic concept came from the pondering of my mind to this thought: how do Souls fall in love? And after a brief discussion with a fellow Hoster, I decided to try this out._

_This is OC-based, but there will be canon characters, so don't worry about that. And if anyone would like to beta for me or give me ideas, don't be afraid to message me._

_I should also mention quickly that the FC for Melanie Stryder is not Saoirse Ronan in this fic; it's Jennifer Lawrence. Shersh is one of my OCs (because as a few of you know she is my top female FC for everything)._

_AND PLEASE DO NOT FLAME. If you think I could have done something different, let me know in a kind, polite way. Thank you._

* * *

Prologue: Taken

* * *

I knew it would begin with the end.

_This can't be right. Those men were much too gruff with me to be Souls. I start out of my office, intent on finding them._

Wait…this couldn't be right.

_I run down the stairs, pushing the door open. I scan the parking lot, and there among the smaller cars is a large truck, a canvas over the bed. I stride forward, hands balled into fists._

How can I remember this? These memories…they were mine.

_"Excuse me?" I call. "Could I speak with you for a moment?"_

_The man with the sand-colored hair comes around from the front of the truck, a frown on his face. He says nothing to me._

_"What did you say you needed the canisters for again?"_

_"We live out of town, and this was the closest healing facility."_

_"Is this a dire emergency?"_

_"Of course it is."_

How can I be experiencing my own memory? How was this possible?

_I reach forward tentatively toward the tarp. "What…what do you have-"_

_A strong arm connects with my jaw. I feel more shock than pain as I fall to the ground. In a few seconds I see black, and then…_

The memory ends, and my eyes start to flutter open.

"Can you hear me?"

The voice belongs to a male, a different one than the one from my memory. This man's voice is softer, almost hesitant. He asks again.

"Can you hear me?"

I open my eyes slowly, adjusting to the light shining down on my skin. It takes a moment to search the face of the man who has spoken. He is the only one here. I breathe a sigh of relief when I see the silver staring back.

Even so, I cannot ignore that this is not a healing facility - at least not one I'm used to. The bed feels harder, the light harsher. The walls are not white…they are made of dirt.

"Where…where am I?"


	2. 1: Choices

Chapter 1: Choices

Keeper of the Flame had a choice to make.

He'd gotten used to the caves, used to he way the humans lived. He'd been surprised that they could be civil; he'd conversed with a few of them and, dare he say it, been able to _befriend _them.

And to think, he'd always been so fearful of these beings.

After the first few weeks of his new life here, he had had very few days where he'd been truly fearful of his surroundings. Today happened to be one of those days.

"Doc." He swallowed, checking the girl for a pulse for what seemed like the twentieth time. "She's not doing well."

"Hasn't been for the past three days."

"What…what do we do?"

Doc sighed, glancing to the table of cryotanks. "We have to insert another Soul into her. Can't very well let her go."

"Another one?"

"She'll die without -"

"Can't we just put her back in?"

Doc sighed again. "I don't know where she is. The cryotank isn't with the others. I have no idea where it could have…" He trailed off, looking at the younger man. "Keeper?"

He ducked his head, his cheeks tinting pink. "She's…she's been with me. Here." He nodded to the tank hidden on the lowest shelf of the table. "I, er…forgot to…"

"Right."

This body had been the product of the most recent raid. She'd been much too curious about Jared and Ian, following them and almost uncovering exactly what they were doing with a few handfuls of stolen medicine canisters. She was a Healer, and it was much too dangerous to leave her to her own devices, alerting any nearby Seekers and risking the rest of those living here.

Jared had punched her in the face and dumped her in the back of the truck. The cut on her lip had taken less than a second to heal.

Keeper had been the one to take her out of her host. It was his first time doing so to any of the hostages that had been taken. He knew what other Souls looked like in their pure form, had seen some in his past lives, had never really thought much of it.

He hadn't been prepared for the overwhelming feeling that rose in his chest when she was coaxed out. Holding another Soul in his hands, watching the way she slipped into his palms, feeling her silvery tendrils gently brush against his skin…she was beautiful. They all were.

He'd promised himself he'd keep her safe. He'd take her to a launch pad if her host woke up, know exactly what planet would be best for her. And if not...maybe they could be friends. He hadn't really connected with any other Souls in the caves. Not in the way he'd hoped he would. Maybe she'd be the one to break the ice.

It wasn't necessarily her that made him feel so protective. It was how vulnerable each Soul was out of their hosts, how fragile they seemed in their purest forms. It made him feel responsible for whatever happened to these tiny creatures. Every time he became nervous to do another operation, he had looked over at the cryotank where she was resting, a reminder that he could do things right.

He gently took the tank into his arms, finding himself cradling it a bit. He was reluctant to let it go, but Doc's insistent gaze pushed him to set it down in the operating table. He waited for the scar on her neck to be reopened, his hands shaking as he unscrewed the lid of her holding place.

He felt a shiver run up his arms as she slid into his hands. Something about this made him feel…what was the word…strong? Knowing he was in charge of putting her safely into her host made him feel strong. Yes. That was it.

He held his fingers to the slit, feeling a slight sense of loss as her silvery body eased itself in, quickly disappearing from view. Doc sealed the the broken skin, leaving a barely-noticeable scar on the girl's neck.

"It might take a bit," Doc said. "Just leave her be. If she starts to stir, let me know."

Keeper nodded, keeping his eyes fixed on her. Five minutes went by. Then ten. Then fifteen.

Why wasn't she waking up?

Her eyelids started to flutter open. His heart leaped. He felt his hand shoot forward, grasping hers. It was warm, soft; he found he couldn't let it go.

"Can you hear me?" It was gentle, hesitant; he didn't want to scare her. But he found himself asking again, louder. "Can you hear me?"

Her eyes opened, the silver stark against the soft blue of the irises. She blinked a few times, taking in her surroundings. "Where…where am I?"

"You're fine. You're safe." His grip on her hand tightened. "Everything's okay."

"What…this isn't…who are you?" Panic flashed across her face; she jerked her hand away, curling her legs to her chest.

"Don't be afraid, please." He couldn't lose control. "You're okay, you're just fine -"

"I would like to be taken home, please."

He was at a loss for words. How would he tell her she was never going back?

"I see she's awake." Doc's voice came from somewhere behind them. "Thank you for letting me know, Keeper."

Her eyes widened. "You're a…you're human."

"Last time I checked." Keeper could hear the smile in his voice. "Better get used to it. I'm not the only one."

Her brow furrowed. "How…is that possible? How many are there?"

"Around thirty, last time we counted," Keeper said. He regretted it when he saw the look on her face.

"No. That's…that's not true. There are hardly any humans left." She looked between the two men. "I wish to go home, if it wouldn't be a problem. I have a job to do, and I really should report this to the Soul center, and -"

"You're not…you can't go back." Keeper swallowed. "You're staying here now."

"Someone has to take me back." She sat up straight, her jaw rigid. "I can't stay here, not under the circumstances."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, miss," Doc said. "We can't let you go back. "


	3. 2: A Strange Planet

Chapter 2: A Strange Planet

I had been born on a planet not many Souls had chosen to inhabit. To my human host, the species on that planet resembled spiked lizards. The climate was cold and there rarely passed a day when it didn't snow. Life was simple, food coming mostly from threadbare bushes and the occasional insect.

I hadn't been named until I'd been old enough to hunt for food. Our hosts were fast by design, but I adapted quickly to the way my claws would propel me along the white ground. I'd run whenever I could, loving the way the little white snowflakes flew past in a blur and how I almost seemed to fly.

I soon earned the name Runs as the Lizard.

After my life on the Lizard Planet, I had a few options as to where I could go. There were planets that had been occupied and colonized, with plenty of available hosts to inhabit. The closest one was Earth, where many of my kind had migrated to. I followed, waking up in a larger body and a planet that had seasonal changes.

My host was very young when I was inserted, barely more than an infant. Those before me had learned that younger humans were easier to get accustomed to, and being a relatively new Soul myself, I wasn't willing to take an adult human as my host. There were virtually no memories, and no struggle to be in control.

Life on Earth was certainly a challenge, one I certainly wasn't prepared for. My "parents" - the bonded man and woman who raised me - were not that much older in lives than I was; it was difficult to ask them for advice or guidance when they themselves didn't know how to handle a situation.

I'd become a Healer when my host was eight years old. My mind had developed much more rapidly than a normal, human child, and Souls were expected to undertake their Calling as soon as they were possibly able to. I had my own office, and did at least fifteen files of paperwork my very first day. A year later, I was an official Healer.

Life in a Soul community is very simple, and very predictable. I would ride my bicycle to my office each day, pass the time by reading, heal patients (when and if I had any), stop by the library for new books, and go back home. My mother went to the store for food when she wasn't Teaching. My father was a Comforter.

This was my life for seventeen years.

When I had reached adulthood by human standards, my mother and father allowed me to live on my own. I moved into an apartment not too far from my childhood home, and my life continued as it had before for a year.

I had no idea things could go so terribly wrong.

* * *

"We can't let you leave."

Those words made my stomach sink. It was hard enough to comprehend that I had been captured by humans. Humans. How was it that they were still alive? And in such great numbers? What did they want with me?

"I have no need to be here," I said coldly, trying not to let my emotions overtake me. "I would like to be taken back home, please."

The older man shook his head. "We can't risk it."

"If it's secrecy you want, then so be it. I won't say anything. Please." Even as the words left my mouth, I knew they were useless. I wasn't going to go home; this was where I would live from now on, in this strange place with so many hostile beings.

The older man said nothing for a moment. He finally turned to the younger man - the Soul. "She needs to rest for a day or two. You wouldn't mind…"

"Of course not."

A moment later, we were the only ones in the room.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice barely audible.

I lay down on my cot, not looking at him. I didn't want him here.

_Traitor_.

The word flashed angrily across my mind. I couldn't understand why he was comfortable being here. Was he their prisoner, as well? Brainwashed into thinking humans were friendly?

It didn't matter. He was on their side, and I was utterly alone.


	4. 3: Changes

Chapter 3: Changes

She wouldn't talk to him. She wouldn't even look at him. She'd eat and get up to stretch, but she wouldn't say anything to him, or anyone else who passed through. And once she left the infirmary, she refused to leave his side, albeit she said not a word. She needed him…but she hated him.

He didn't want her to hate him. He took things to heart; that was just how he was. That was the one thing he hated about being a Comforter. He got attached, emotionally involved. He disliked the strong emotions that came with this host. He'd rather be a plant, or a Spider. At least then he wouldn't feel so dejected.

Melanie certainly wasn't helping things. Granted it was her personality to be outgoing and a bit bossy at times, but it was obviously putting her off. He was about to argue with Jeb to put himself in as her "watch dog" until she got completely settled, but he figured it wasn't any use. Melanie was stronger than he was.

"Runs as the Lizard, huh? Kind of a mouthful." Melanie eyed her with a mix of curiosity and distrust.

"It's the only name I have." The girl tensed again, something he noticed she did when she felt threatened. "I like it."

"Never said it was bad," Melanie said with a shrug. "I just don't feel like saying the entire thing every time I want to talk to you."

"What are you saying?" She frowned. "That I change it?"

"No, I'm suggesting we shorten it for the rest of us. Makes it easier, you know?"

"No. I don't know."

"It's not completely changing your name," Keeper said quietly from his place in the doorway.

"See? He gets it." Melanie narrowed her eyes slightly. "Hmm…you're a bit more difficult. I could call you Runs, but that would be needlessly cruel…and the guys would give you grief for that. How about…Lizzie?"

"What's wrong with my full name?"

"Nothing. Just easier to call you Lizzie."

She shook her head. "No. I…no. I refuse to take that name." Her head straightened. "I will be called Runs as the Lizard, despite what you want. It's my name and I like it, and I will not be addressed as any other vulgar slang you may have for me."

"Vulgar?" Melanie scoffed. "Look, princess, I'm trying to make things easier for you here."

"It would do you well to call me by the name I choose to be called by."

"Is that so?" Melanie rose, hands curled into fists. "Would it also do me well to tell you I don't really give a damn what you say and that I'll do whatever I want?"

She visibly shrunk back, surprisingly hiding behind Keeper. He blinked in confusion, but didn't ask.

"Listen, _Lizzie_," Melanie said coldly. "I realize this is all new to you. But you have to get used to it. You're going to live here from now on, and the easier you make your existence the better. So if you don't want my help, then fine. But I'm not going to take orders from you. I've been here a hell of a lot longer than you have, and I'll give my two cents whether you like it or not, understand?"

The girl said nothing, a frown on her face.

"You might want to change," Melanie grumbled, tossing some ratty clothes at her. "All black is going to make you sweat."

The girl studied the rags, clearly debating whether or not she should put them on. "Is there anything cleaner?"

"No. We live in a maze of dirt. You'd better get used to it."

* * *

She stayed in the holding cell for a few days, Melanie keeping watch over her. Keeper stopped by periodically to check up on her, and every time her cheeks were flushed and streaked with tears. Her "new" clothes were in a corner, the black Healer uniform collecting dust.

"Come to tell me I'm being difficult?" she asked harshly.

"I wanted to see how you're doing." He didn't look at her, toeing the ground with his boot. "I…I lived here my first few days, too."

"How did you do it? How are you still alive? Did they bribe you? Threaten to kill you?"

"No…none of that." He sighed. "See, they're trying to cooperate with you, and…you have to do the same. Meet in the middle, you know. They want to help."

"They want to wipe us out." She shook her head. "How far gone are you, Keeper of the Flame? Have you forgotten who you are? You're a Soul, and we do not live peacefully with humans. They destroy this planet, and we've come to protect it."

"They're not all bad," he said, growing annoyed. "The ones who live here are scared of us. We've taken away their livelihood, and they have to start over here because of us. Don't you think we at least owe it to them to be civil?"

"They don't even know what that word means."

"If you'd give them a chance, you'd change your mind."

She looked at him, really looked at him, for the first time since the day she arrived. "What…what have they done to you?"

He was about to say, "Nothing", but stopped himself. He was quiet for a moment before answering honestly.

"They've made me more of a Soul than I ever thought I could be."

He left after that, unwilling to hear any more of what she thought of his friends…his family.


	5. 4: Law of the Caves

Chapter 4: Law of the Caves

On the third day in the holding cell, I had no choice but to change my clothes. Melanie had been right; black was much warmer, and eventually I was tired of trying to brush the dirt off of my uniform. I sadly stripped off my ratted slacks and blouse, trading them for the beat-up jeans and cardigan that sat in the corner.

I kept quiet unless spoken to as soon as I was let out. I said nothing when I was given the tour of my new prison (I refused to call it home). Observing the humans made it easier for me to gauge their behavior and who to avoid at all costs. The other Souls were a bit more trustworthy, though I still kept my distance.

I had my meals in the corner of the mess hall, knowing that plenty of eyes were on me but never caring what they must have thought. No one said much to me in those first few days, no one except Melanie and the old man with the gun, Jeb. I didn't care if anyone hated me; I knew I was stubborn, but that wasn't enough to make me any less willing.

I wasn't forced to work at first, not much. They stuck me in the kitchen, drying dishes by hand. My skin was wrinkled after every shift; I hated the puckered texture my fingers had. Eventually, they moved me to inventory (the old woman, Maggie, complained I worked too slowly), but even then I went at a pace they did not approve of. I couldn't help it. I had learned to do things in a leisurely manner, but with a very sharp attention to detail. It wasn't my fault if they were impatient. No wonder humans were always unhappy.

My rooming assignment wasn't any better than my jobs. I was sharing a room with two other humans, Candy and Lacey. They had both been former Souls, a Healer and a Seeker. Candy was fairly pleasant to me, while Lacey was rather aggravating. She didn't like to work much, and was often in our room complaining of a headache.

The only room in the entire maze of caves where I felt safe was the library. Sometimes on raids, the humans would steal books from homes or public libraries. It was very unorganized, and there was hardly room for even one person to sit. That was where I fled to when I got the chance. I could hide among the stacks of books and just read, forgetting about where I was.

It was rather unfortunate when I was found, of course.

"Enjoying yourself?"

I looked up. Silver eyes meant this was a Soul. Tall, dark hair, timid voice - Keeper of the Flame.

"Er...Jeb would like to see you. He says it's important and that I escort you to his office."

Office. What a joke. The little ledge overlooking the field of soil that held a desk and a lamp could hardly be called such.

"We should probably go...now." He nodded hesitantly.

I set the book down and stood, following behind him. I was aware of the curious eyes on us as we walked around the edge of the field and up the rocky steps to where the old man, Jeb, sat, his gun next to his chair.

"Thank you, Keeper." He nodded to the left of me. Keeper of the Flame nodded in return and hastily made his way back down the steps, tripping and falling face-first into the dirt. I cringed slightly before turning around.

"How's your first week been, Runs as the Lizard?"

"Sufficient." _Barely_. It had been a response I'd used the past seven days for anyone who asked, my mind always tagging on the biting word I refused to say aloud.

"You sure you don't want a nickname? Mel's right, your name is quite a mouthful to say."

"I would feel deeply disrespected if I were addressed otherwise," I said after a moment, anger rising in my chest. "I know that Melanie is trying to make my stay here more...suited to your liking, but I would appreciate keeping my name as is."

"Alright, then. We won't call you anything else unless you say so."

Thank goodness. It was about time they got that awful Melanie to stop bothering me about my name.

"Is there anything else?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you would be alright working in the field starting tomorrow. We're going to be prepping the ground for planting in the next few days, and we'll need all the hands we can get."

"I...I've never done..."

"It'll be easy. Ian will help you."

Ian. Who was Ian? I tried to picture him in my head, unable to remember who he was. I nodded blindly instead.

"It's hard work, but it should only take half the day, hopefully. You have any questions, I'll be supervising, and Ian should know most of what's going on."

I didn't want to do this. I found myself longing to go back to the store room and sort through raid items. At least I was alone there, not out in the open with others. There was no room to judge, no room to "help". I didn't want any of that.

"I know it's been hard for you, Runs as the Lizard," Jeb said quietly. "And I realize that your situation is...interesting, to say the least."

What did he know about interesting? What did he know about anything? Why was he in charge? Why was I still here? Why?

I bit my lip, finding it difficult to keep my anger under control.

"Wanda told me about controlling emotions." He chuckled. "Hard to keep all that anger inside, isn't it?"

I stayed quiet, frowning. Was he mocking me?

"I'm hoping that being out in the field might help you integrate. We're not a bad bunch once you get past the grit."

_You're not the one living among an enemy species who want to kill you._

"And...don't worry too much about what Mel says, alright? She's...not used to taking care of someone around her own age. Give her time."

I shrugged. His tone meant she'd be in the field tomorrow, as well, which was just my luck.

"I'll see you bright and early tomorrow, then?"

I nodded.

"Alright. Thank you, Liz - Runs as the Lizard."

My hands clenched as I walked away, hating my full name for the first time since I'd received it.


	6. 5: Labor

Chapter 5: Labor

"Your friend over there's working tomorrow, I hear," Lily said at dinner.

Keeper looked up, catching a quick glance at Runs as the Lizard before turning back to his soup. "She's not my friend. She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you," Melanie said through a mouthful of hamburger meat. "If anything, she hates me."

"She's always so…cold."

"She's like that with everyone." Melanie looked at the Soul with a knowing gaze. "I think she might enjoy your company, actually."

"No she doesn't."

"The way her eyes light up like a Christmas tree tell me otherwise," she muttered.

Keeper felt his face slowly turn red, his voice unable to say anything.

"I think it's familiarity," Wanda said from the other side of the table. "She's spent the most time with Keeper out of any of us. Souls like things to be consistent. We love when things are familiar to us. She must have gotten used to you."

"Still doesn't explain why she's so rude," Jared said, eyeing Runs as the Lizard warily.

"It's a new environment, and she's scared," Ian said. "Remember when Wanda first came here?"

"Yeah, but Wanda wasn't a little bitch to everyone." Melanie took another angry bite of her burger. "I say we insert another Soul into her body and ship her out."

"What?" The entire table was looking at her.

"I'm not going through another Seeker again," Melanie continued. "There has to be someone a lot more pleasant in one of the cryotanks in the infirmary. She goes to another planet, we get someone nice, everyone's happy."

"What happened to giving her a chance?" Wanda asked. "Like Ian said, she's scared. We can't make her do something she doesn't want."

"But what if she does want to leave?" Lily countered. "She hates it here. We could offer to send her somewhere else, and that would make her a lot happier, I bet."

"And then I'll have my peace of mind back," Melanie added.

"We can't send her away."

Everyone turned to look at Keeper. His eyes remained on his food, but he spoke with a confidence that was unusual for him.

"And why can't we?" Melanie asked.

"It's her decision, isn't it?"

"Not unless she changes her attitude." Jared shrugged. "We can always call a tribunal and vote on it."

"She has my vote for leaving," Melanie said with an eye roll.

"But if she adjusts?" Keeper pressed. "She can stay."

"No one's saying she's leaving," Ian pointed out. "Not yet, at least."

"Why do you care so much, anyway?" Melanie asked. "I thought you said she hated you."

Keeper felt his face grow warm again. "I…I just don't…"

"Keeper…" Wanda smiled. "Do you like her?"

"No," he said, looking at the blond and frowning. "No, I…I just think she needs more time here."

"Then why are you blushing?" Ian asked, a smirk on his face.

"Keeper blushes when you tell him his boots look nice," Jared said.

"Besides, I highly doubt anyone could ever like someone so…difficult." Melanie scrunched her nose.

"She'll learn," Keeper insisted, noticing that Runs as the Lizard had hastily left the mess hall. "I know she will."

* * *

Water duty. He could handle that.

He'd wanted something more exciting, but he understood that they needed the best workers today. Preparing for sowing was an important part in the harvesting cycle, and they couldn't afford to make huge mistakes.

He noticed Runs as the Lizard came in with the two girls she shared a room with. The shorter one didn't stay long; she was sent to the infirmary with complaints of a headache. Runs as the Lizard seemed envious of her roommate, but quickly turned back to the soil.

If only she'd allow them to shorten her name, just a bit. It was a bit tiring to address her with her full name. It wasn't conforming to human customs, it was adapting to the world they now lived in, a world where formalities weren't as common as they were among their own kind. He still had his name intact, as did Wanda and Sunny; why was it so hard to for her to do the same?

She was making careful, neat rows, biting her lip in concentration. Her hair was tied back, and a strand hung loosely on her cheek. He found himself wishing he could brush it back into place, but quickly shook himself out of his thoughts when someone called for a water bottle.

"How's she doing?" he asked Ian, trying to sound casual.

"She's not working nearly as fast as she should." He sighed. "She's meticulous, I'll give her that. But we can't wait on her to finish her rows; we have to work at the same pace, and she's not done with her first one."

"Did you tell her that?"

"Yeah. She said she'll start working faster. I'm about ready to tell her to give her hoe to someone else, but I don't know if Jeb'll appreciate that."

"She seems to be getting on with Wanda." Keeper nodded to where the two girls were talking, Runs as the Lizard seeming a bit more…lively than she had been the past couple of weeks.

"At least someone's gotten through to her." He paused. "What I said at dinner last night…do you really…?"

"No." Keeper frowned. "Like Wanda said, it's familiarity. Besides, I'm the one who reinserted her. I guess I sort of feel…responsible for what happens to her. She doesn't have any friends."

"So it's out of pity, then?"

"I look at it as duty. I was a Comforter. It's what I was meant to do."

"Alright. If you're sure."

"I am."

"Things can change. I mean, look at me. I almost choked Wanda when I first met her, and now we're sharing the same room." He eyed her with a smile. "You just never know where you'll find something you never knew you needed."

Keeper nodded just to appease Ian. He was inexperienced when it came to any form of romantic love. He'd had a few female Souls in this world express interest, but he himself had not been too fond of the idea. He was young by Soul standards, he'd lived on three different planets now, and was planning to settle here. He still had time to find a mate, if he ever decided to pursue one.

His thoughts were interrupted by a rather loud conversation over by where Runs as the Lizard was standing. Her shoulders were slumped, her head bowed; several of the older humans, Jeb included, were gathered around her, talking in hushed voices. None of them looked pleased.

"What's going on?" Ian asked Lily.

"Keeper's friend over there screwed up a few rows. Apparently she took the 'work faster' thing to heart and went way too quickly. They'll have to redo a good twenty rows based on where she was hoeing, which will take another hour at the least."

Keeper's eyes widened, his gaze shifting to the group. Maggie Stryder was among them, her face in particular striking fear in him. He could only imagine what it was doing to Runs as the Lizard, given Maggie was right in front of her.

"I'll tell you one thing," Lily said, her voice lowered. "It's not looking very good for her at all. Mel may be right; she might not be here that much longer."

Keeper couldn't help but tense at those words. He didn't want her to leave. He wouldn't let her.

No matter how bad things seemed, he knew he'd keep Runs as the Lizard from being banished from the caves.


	7. 6: Trust

_A/N: I apologize in advance if the menstrual cycle is a touchy subject with anyone. There's a purpose for it being here._

* * *

Chapter 6: Trust

As soon as I was done in the field, I hurried to my room. I didn't leave for lunch, or for dinner. I stayed curled on my bed, my back to the door, studying the little clumps of dirt on the wall in front of me.

How had I been so careless? Why had I thought it would be alright to defy the humans and take their advice so extremely? I had been foolish, angry when Ian told me to work faster. I had decided to speed up, purposefully not paying attention, too spiteful to think of the bigger consequences.

Jeb had seen so disappointed in me. He'd shaken his head, and I'd heard whispers of a tribunal. Whatever that was, I knew it wasn't good. I would be killed, banished to the desert, something that would make me sorry for ever being so foolish. I felt warm tears fall down my face, my shoulders shaking slightly.

Candy and Lacey stayed out of the room, probably due to giving everyone an extra hour of work. I knew Melanie was outside, watching the entrance; I could hear her footsteps later in the day. I didn't want her there, I knew what she must have been thinking: I was terrible and deserved to be locked away, or killed, or whatever else they decided to do with me.

It must have been hours later when my ears picked up a quiet conversation going on at the door.

"She won't want to see you," came Melanie's voice. "She hasn't come out all day."

"Could you at least ask her?" the voice was so soft she could barely make out what it said.

"I think it's best for everyone if she keeps her distance." I tensed at her words. She didn't make my decisions. Out of spite, I wanted whomever it was to come in, just to annoy her.

"I brought her some food." My heart picked up when I recognized it to be Keeper of the Flame speaking. He'd cared enough to come by to see how I was doing. I had no idea why he would even bother with that, but I was thankful someone hadn't forgotten about me.

"I'll take it in to her."

"I…I was sort of…I wanted to…"

"Thought you said she didn't like you."

Well, I certainly wasn't very fond of him, so at least she and I agreed on something.

"I know, but…"

"Does this have anything to do with last night?"

"No." His voice was stronger, harsh. "Just let me go in, please."

I heard her sigh heavily. "Fine. If I start to suspect you two are doing anything suspicious, I'm breaking down the door, got it?"

I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"I…right." I swore I heard him swallow.

The door opened quietly, but I didn't turn to meet him. I stayed still, feigning sleep.

"Runs as the Lizard?" he whispered. "Are…are you awake?"

I forced my breaths to even out, saying nothing.

"I brought you some chicken," he said; I heard him set down the plate on the nightstand beside my bed. "I didn't see you at dinner, so I got worried."

Why was he talking to me if he thought I wasn't listening? What did he have to gain?

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier." He paused. "You have to be careful. Everyone here has a place…I'm not saying you have to fit in right away, but resisting…it's not smart."

I almost turned around and asked him if he knew about what really had happened, but I caught myself before I could.

"I know it's not easy. But…I'd like to help. If you'd let me." He walked to the door, closing it quietly behind him.

* * *

Later that night, I was still puzzling over what Keeper of the Flame had said. I wasn't going to accept anyone's help, not even from the other Souls. But if I didn't get along with the others, they wouldn't hesitate to throw me out. I didn't want to face the unknown, not by myself. No matter how much I hated being here, I'd at least gotten used to it. Having to adjust to another environment, however temporary, was something I didn't need.

I swam in my little corner of the river, washing the last of the soap off of my shoulders. I'd purposefully taken a long bath tonight; I'd asked Melanie before I came if anyone else would be here. She'd stated they'd all bathed beforehand, not looking me in the eye.

There was another slight pang in my stomach. I'd started getting them shortly before coming here, and I was sure it was just because all I'd had for dinner was the chicken Keeper of the Flame had left for me. They'd been growing in strength, and I planned to lay down as soon as I got back to my room.

I'd been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I hadn't heard someone approach. And of course, because I swear he was far too interested in me for his own good, as I turned around to climb the rocks to dry off, I was met with the wide silver eyes of Keeper of the Flame.

I immediately felt my face turn red. "What…what are you doing here?"

"I…I didn't bathe earlier, so I…" He turned his head away, his own face burning. "I'm sorry, I wasn't aware…"

I clung to the rock wall, thankful he couldn't see me from where he stood. "You weren't following me, were you?"

"No."

I sighed. "I'm going to get out now, so…I'd appreciate it if you…"

He nodded, shutting his eyes. "I won't look."

I climbed out, wrapping myself in the towel I'd brought with me. I dried off, quickly changing into pajamas and clearing my throat. "You can look now."

He opened his eyes, nodding curtly. "Um…I'm very sorry for walking in on you, I had no idea."

"It's…it's alright," I found myself saying. "You weren't aware."

"Are you feeling better?"

"A little, I suppose." I bit my lip. "Melanie told me about the chicken. I'd…I'd like to thank you for that."

"Oh. Um…you're welcome."

We stood for a moment in silence before I cleared my throat. "I, um…I should be getting back now."

"Runs as the Lizard, are you hurt?"

I frowned. "No, why?"

"There's blood where…right by…" He pointed. "Did you cut your skin?"

I looked over my arms, seeing no scratch, before registering the pain in my stomach. It was worse now, causing me to sit down for a moment to gather my strength. "I'll be fine, I just…I have to sit for a moment."

When I finally stood, Keeper of the flame wasn't reassured. I followed his eyes; where I'd been sitting was a mark of blood. My hands flew to the seat of my pants, everything finally clicking in my mind.

"Not now…" I shook my head, my face heating up again. "No, no, no…"

"You're hurt, aren't you?" Keeper of the Flame rushed to my side. "Do you need me to -"

"I'm not hurt," I said, unable to look at him. "I…it's…" I turned away quickly. "I have to get to Doc's." I clutched at my stomach, a particularly painful cramp shooting through me.

"Can you make it from here? It's at least a ten minute walk."

"I'll…be fine…" I winced again. "It's not bad, I…"

He stood before me, his hands on my shoulders. He took a deep breath. "Runs as the Lizard, I don't care if you refuse my help or not, I'm going to give it." He steeled himself, hooking one hand under my legs and supporting the other on my back.

"You're going to get blood all over you…" I said weakly.

"I'll make it quick, then," he muttered, striding down the tunnel.


	8. 7: Remorse

Chapter 7: Remorse

She wasn't easy to carry. His muscles hadn't handled any heavy lifting before now, not even when he helped unload from raids. His arms were burning and he longed to drop her to relieve the pain.

But she kept wincing, grabbing at her stomach, and he could feel blood from her pants seeping onto the skin of his hand. She'd cut herself somehow, from the rocks or something sharp, and she couldn't make it to Doc's by herself. He couldn't stand to see her struggle, not with something this serious.

"Keeper?" He turned his head, seeing Wanda staring at them. "What happened?"

"I'm fine," Runs as the Lizard said, "I just -"

"She cut herself or something, and I have to get her to Doc's."

"Wanderer, he doesn't -"

"Is everything okay?" Wanda trailed after them, finding it difficult to keep up with Keeper's long, heavy strides. "How did she get hurt?"

"Wanderer, I -"

"I don't know, she just started bleeding after she got out of the river." Keeper sighed in relief as he saw a light at the end of the tunnel they'd entered. "Doc's is just up ahead. You'll be fine."

"Keeper of the Flame, so help me -"

"Doc!" Keeper cut her off, his legs starting to buckle. "Doc!"

"Keeper? What's the matter?"

"She's hurt."

* * *

Melanie was summoned by request of Wanda. Runs as the Lizard was given a couple of tablets and new pants, and Keeper was astounded to see that she was able to walk. She seemed embarrassed to talk to anyone, although Wanda was constantly asking her if things were alright.

"I'm not sure what to think of all this," Melanie told him. "It was sweet of you to worry, but God, you're clueless."

"What?"

"No one's ever talked to you about what happens once a month, I'm guessing."

Keeper frowned, shaking his head. "No…"

After a few minutes of Melanie bluntly explaining about what was really going on with Runs as the Lizard, Keeper was suddenly wishing he could disappear into the floor.

"I…I feel so…"

"You didn't know, it's fine." Melanie coughed, trying to hide her smirk. "It was nice of you to be concerned."

"But…I…she tried to tell me and I didn't listen."

"Don't worry about it. It's called being a gentleman, something that gets vastly underrated." She patted him on the shoulder.

Doc walked over to the two. "She'll be alright. I gave her some medicine for her cramps, and Wanda helped her change, but she'll live. It was very wise of you to bring her here, Keeper."

He stared at his boots. "It doesn't feel that way."

"Don't feel too bashful, son."

He stayed silent.

"I think we should probably head back," Melanie said, standing. "Wanda? Runs as the Lizard?"

The two girls joined them, Runs as the Lizard staring at the ground.

"Are you…alright?"

She nodded, never looking at him.

The four of them made their way out of the tunnel and through the main part of the caves to their rooms. Wanda tried to lighten the mood by telling them about the first time she'd experienced her period, which was when she'd still been in Melanie's body.

"I woke up and thought I was dying." She giggled. "I almost ran out of the apartment, but Mel was screaming at me not to."

"Took all I had not to make you slap yourself in the face." Melanie smiled, shaking her head. "I made you go to the store the next day and get tampons."

"Is…is that what…?" Keeper tugged at his shirt.

"Yep. She's all good." Wanda smiled over at Runs as the Lizard. "Gave her some extra to keep in her room."

Wanda and Melanie broke off from to go to their respective rooms, leaving Keeper to walk Runs as the Lizard back to her room. It was out of the way for him, but he'd told Melanie and Wanda that he could take care if it. He hated feeling so bound to her, but for some reason he wanted her to feel comfortable.

They stood outside the door, saying nothing. Keeper was about to just leave when she spoke.

"Thank you."

He looked up. "You're…you're welcome. I'm sorry that I didn't…"

"You didn't know, it's fine."

"But I feel so…" His cheeks were red, and he looked away. "I mean…"

"It's fine," she repeated. "I just feel bad you carried me the entire way. I could have gone by myself."

"I was more than happy to help," he said honestly.

"You were in pain. I could tell by your face."

The color drained from his cheeks. "I…"

"So really, it's…it's me who should apologize. And not just to you." She frowned. "I need to learn how to live here…to really live here. Wanderer was telling me about when she and Melanie were first here. We have it easier than they did. I feel I don't deserve the kindness I've been shown."

"Don't say that." He met her gaze. "It's difficult to adjust to new surroundings, especially given our circumstances. But…that doesn't mean you don't deserve…"

"I've been horrible." Her voice was small. "Today showed me that. Not just in the field, but the way Wanda…Wanderer…was speaking to me. And even Ian and Doc. They know I've been reluctant, and yet…they've been so generous to me. The people here chose not to kill me. They chose to take me in, and I've been ungrateful."

Keeper was stunned, not knowing what to say. Finally, he reached forward and took her hand, much like the first day he'd met her. "We all make mistakes. It's what humans do. The only thing we can do is learn from them." He squeezed her hand lightly. "And I will always show you kindness, no matter what."

She looked at him for a long moment before striding forward, circling his waist with her arms. She was considerably shorter than him, her head against his chest; it took him a few seconds before he brought his own arms around her, drawing her close. He felt something warm well within him the longer they stood there, and he felt oddly empty when they let go.

"Thank you," she said, a small smile on her face. "For everything."

"You're welcome."

"I suppose we should…" She nodded toward the door.

"Oh, right." He needed to go back to his room. He needed to ignore the voice in his head that told him he wanted to stay here, to keep talking to her.

"Good night, Keeper of the Flame." She turned to open the door.

Suddenly, his hand shot out and grasped her wrist, pulling her back to him. She looked confused, and he didn't have the mind to question what he was doing; his heart was too loud in his ears to even hear himself think.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, lowering his head a little. "Good night, Runs as the Lizard," he whispered, his lips gently pressing against her forehead. A shock shot through him, igniting his senses, making him shake slightly as he pulled away.

He was afraid of how she would take this. She'd surely never want to talk to him again, or even see him. He'd been rash, presumptuous, and he'd scared her.

She blinked a few times, looking up at him with her beautiful silver eyes before smiling softly. She nodded to him, opening the door to her room and giving him one last glance over her shoulder before closing it.

It was another five minutes before he could move his feet and walk to his own room.


	9. 8: The Glowworm Cave

Chapter 8: The Glowworm Cave

A few days later was the first day I sat at a table for a meal.

I was hesitant to do so at first, given that some were still sore over the field. Keeper's constant glances over his shoulder at me convinced me to join him and the others at his table.

"I don't know if this is a good idea," I admitted quietly as I sat down.

"Of course it is," Wanda…Wanderer said brightly. "It'll be a good chance for you to get to know everyone."

"Everyone would rather leave me alone," I mumbled, picking at my broccoli.

"Not everyone." Ian took a seat beside Wanda…Wanderer, eyeing me with a smirk. "Contrary to what you may think of us, we're not going to eat you, and we're not going to hate your forever because of a mistake you made."

I didn't answer, watching my food with interest. I knew not everyone would hate me, but I knew several people who definitely would. And one of them decided to sit right next to me at that moment.

"Nice to see you making friends, Princess," Melanie quipped. "What made you change your mind to grace us with your presence?"

I felt my blood boiling at her words, but I held my tongue, instead taking a sip from my water bottle.

"Mel, be nice," Wanda said.

"I'm just asking a question." I could feel her eyes on me. "So why are you over here today?"

"After what happened a few days ago, I decided it would be best if I accept your hospitality more willingly than I have been," I said to my food.

"So in other words, Keeper's been staring at you and you couldn't resist him," Melanie said bluntly.

"Mel!" Wanda…Wanderer and Ian both exclaimed.

"Oh, please, it's so obvious. He's not even trying to hide it."

"Hide what?" I asked.

"He likes you."

"No." I frowned. "He doesn't like me."

"Oh really?" Melanie arched an eyebrow. "Then why did Candy tell me that you told her that he gave you a kiss a few nights ago?"

"He kissed my forehead, if that's what you're talking about."

"He did?" Ian blinked a few times. "Didn't know he had it in him."

"A kiss on the forehead is hardly anything to look surprised about," I said, my cheeks flushed. "Souls do that as a form of comfort. He knew I was shaken up by what had happened."

"It's true," Wanda agreed, nodding her head. "It's a very common gesture."

"Oh, please. It's obvious what he meant by it." Melanie gave me a pointed look. "Keeper likes you."

"Believe what you want, then." I turned to my food. "Affection like that doesn't happen in such a short amount of time."

"Jared and I fell in love in the space of a month," Melanie shot back. "And here we are, four years later."

"How fortunate."

"Yes, it is, isn't it?"

I was about to say something else, but Keeper of the Flame came over at that moment, sitting on the other side of me. "Hello, everyone," he said.

"Hey, Keeper."

"Hello, Keeper of the Flame," I said quietly, unable to look at him. I'd suddenly gotten a very strange gnawing in my stomach; it hadn't been there before, only appearing when he'd arrived.

There was a silence among the five of us, and I desperately wished someone would say something.

"So…Runs as the Lizard." Wanda had cleared her throat. "What other planets have you lived on?"

I glanced up at her, smiling a bit in thanks. "Just the Lizard Planet. That was where I was born. Hosts there live a max of about three-hundred human years."

"Oh, goodness! You're just a baby!" Wanda giggled. "Are you thinking about traveling to another planet after this?"

I thought for a moment. "I…I don't know, Wanda…Wanderer." Had I really forgotten to call her by her full name? "My host is only nineteen. I have a bit of time to think about it."

I heard Melanie snort. "In this world? You're lucky if you even have any time."

"What was it like on the Lizard Planet?" Ian asked.

"Cold. There was snow on the ground every day. There wasn't much else except eating and running." I smiled. "But I liked it."

"Sounds relaxing." Wanda sighed. "Maybe I would have gone there next."

"Don't you be getting any ideas, my Wanderer," Ian joked, pulling her into a kiss. "You're not going anywhere."

"What did I say about PDA at the table?" Melanie scolded, standing up to swat the two of them apart.

I had seen the two of them kissing before they broke apart. Both of them had been grinning, their lips meeting and melding together almost perfectly. I felt a warm flutter in my chest, and I became jealous of them. I wanted to have that. I wanted someone to pull me close. I wanted someone to kiss me.

"Look who's talking. Not like you and Jared don't suck face every chance you get."

"We do it in the privacy of _our room_, unlike the two of you."

"Then why did I see you and Jared Eskimo kissing in the corridor the other day?"

"We were not!"

I tried not to laugh too much at their antics, and I was starting to wish they'd stop when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. Keeper had gotten up, but he'd left a piece of paper in his place. I picked it up, scanning it quickly before noticing he was gone.

_Meet met in the main room at nine. Jamie showed me something I think you should see._

* * *

"Why are you even questioning it? Just go."

I shook my head. "I've never been alone with someone like that before."

"Keeper's nice," Candy said, folding her clothes. "I doubt he'd try anything."

"But why does he want to see me? Have I done something?"

"Yes, catch his attention," Lacey snapped from the other side of the room. "I'm not feeling well, so please be quiet."

Candy rolled her eyes. "I'm sure things are fine. Lacey may be right. I think Keeper may like you."

"Keeper of the Flame doesn't like me!"

"Fine, he doesn't!" Lacey sat up, an ice pack on her forehead. "Would you shut up now?"

I glared in her direction. Candy touched my shoulder. "You won't know unless you go. He said nine, right?"

I nodded. "I have five minutes."

"Takes five minutes to get there." She smiled wryly. "Better get on that."

* * *

I nervously trailed my boots in the dust as I approached Keeper. He smiled when he saw me, nervously playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Hello, Keeper of the Flame," I said.

"Hello, Runs as the Lizard." He held out a hand. "You ready?"

I looked at his outstretched hand, and then back at him, confused. His face fell a little, and he lowered his arm.

"Um…right." He turned down one of the tunnels. "Follow me, then."

I noticed he had a flashlight for the first few minutes we were in there. Soon enough, he shut it off.

"What are you doing?"

He grabbed my hand. "This is why I wanted to hold it before," he whispered. We have to keep quiet and we can't have any light."

I was about to ask, but he led me through an opening and onto a rock ledge overlooking a large wall. The wall was speckled with stars.

"How are we outside?"

"Shhh." He held a finger to his lips. "Jamie calls them glowworms. They live here, and we can't make noise, or otherwise their light goes out. And we can't see them with the flashlight."

I sat down, perplexed. "They're so beautiful," I whispered. "Can we touch them?"

"I don't think so." He sat next to me. "They won't want us to walk across that area. It's where they bury those that have passed on."

I tensed. "You mean…people have died here?"

He immediately noticed his mistake. "They haven't told me all the details, but I'm fairly sure none of them were -"

I turned away, hugging my knees to my chest. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing, I guess. Without everyone questioning what we were talking about." I heard him snort. "Apparently I can't talk to you without someone finding out about it."

"They seem to think we have affection for each other," I offered. "Silly, isn't it?"

"Yes. Very." I couldn't see his face very well, but I swore I caught him grimace. "Have you been better, then? Since the field?"

"I suppose, yes. Things have quieted down. I'm back doing inventory, which I don't mind at all."

"Is anyone still giving you a hard time?"

I giggled. "You know, you ask about me all the time, but I hardly know anything about you. Other than you were on the Fire Planet."

"There's not much to say."

"I doubt that." I found myself moving closer; it was easier to see his face. "What's your story, Keeper of the Flame?"

He could have been blushing, but I couldn't tell. "Well, I…I started out as a Bear. My name was Walks in the Woods. And after that, I was on the Dragon Planet, and my name became Setting Sun. And after that I was a Fire-Taster on the Fire Planet, and that is how I became Keeper of the Flame.

"I came to Earth after that. My host was never named; he was an infant when I was inserted, so I kept my previous and most well-known name. I became a Comforter and lived in a town called Denver. It was over a year ago when I was taken hostage and brought here."

"Did you follow them?"

"Not quite." She could hear his smile. "Jamie was on the raid and had decided to talk to me. He may be mature for his age, but sometimes he forgets. And, well, they couldn't have me walking around saying there were humans, so they knocked me out and took me here."

"That's hardly a reason to do so." I felt myself becoming angry with them all over again.

"In a way, I'm glad it happened. I didn't realize I wasn't satisfied with my old life until I came here. I just existed when I was a Comforter. Here, it's exciting, and I feel like I'm doing something important. I feel like I'm actually living."

"Living among those who would kill our kind if they had the chance."

He surprised me when he put an arm around me, causing my head to rest on his shoulder."Don't say that." His hold on me tightened. "You're here for a reason."

"Yes. Being too curious for my own good and following Jared and Ian when they took those canisters. Sometimes I wish they wouldn't keep me here."

"What's the other option? Dying in the desert? Being sent to another planet?" His tone became icy, biting. "They won't take you back to society. I tried begging with them, but it's too dangerous. Not even sure I want to go back."

"You…you pity them, then?"

"No."

"So you sympathize?"

"Perhaps."

We sat in silence for what seemed like hours; I could hear the faint strains of his heart beating.

"Will you leave this planet when your host dies?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know if I'd like to leave the people I've met."

"So…you'll die with him?"

"I don't like to think about it."

"Would you leave if you met someone?"

He was silent for a long moment. "It depends."

"If you wanted to spend eternity with her, would you?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"On who she is."

I said nothing more after that. I watched the glowworms flicker in their holes, faintly wondering if the man sitting next to me would follow me should I choose to leave.

And dreading the answer.


	10. 9: A New Perspective

_Thanks to Cypress16 for reviewing! It really means a lot to get feedback. If I could get some more from you guys, that would be fantastic. I don't bite! Leave me some reviews, please and thank you!_

* * *

Chapter 9: A New Perspective

They went to the glowworm wall every night for a month. They would sit and talk quietly: about their day, about their past lives, about anything they could think of. Sometimes they would run out of things to say and they would stare ahead of them at the artificial stars the glowworms created. Keeper liked the silent moments best of all; she seemed much happier when she wasn't complaining or thinking about anything that upset her.

Things had calmed down a bit for her, he was happy to see. Most of it was due to the fact that she'd finally found her niche. A few of the men had come back from a raid two weeks ago, Jared with a badly injured bicep from trying to change a tire on one of the trucks. Candy had suggested the "primitive" treatment of peroxide and a bandage because they were running low on canisters. Runs as the Lizard had fixed that problem with one quiet statement.

"You don't have to use more than a little spray," she had said. "Our medicine works much more effectively in small amounts. And your supply won't run out as fast, and you won't have to risk your lives to steal more."

She'd hesitantly healed Jared with the little bit of "Knit" and "Heal" that they had left. Jared had grunted a "Thank you," grudgingly admitting his arm was completely better. A day later, she was called to Jeb's office and given a job as Doc's assistant, should he need her and Candy to take care of things.

"Just make sure he's doing his job," Jeb had told her with a wink.

So far all she'd treated were Lacey's headaches, but since she'd been overseeing her roommate, the shorter woman was spending far less time laying around. A few people, namely Melanie, weren't sure if Lacey being forced to work was a good thing, but she was learning not to complain. Not too much, at least.

Keeper was in for his monthly checkup, something everyone in the caves needed. He wasn't terribly fond of being at Doc's, even if the Souls' medical procedures were all near painless. He hated the smell of sterilization, of everything always being clean. It made something in his stomach churn.

"Hello, Keeper." Runs as the Lizard smiled at him as he stood in the threshold. She'd completely dropped using the formal Soul names by now. "Here for your checkup?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to have you sit on one of the cots. This shouldn't take too long. Jared was able to secure us a few of the health scanners." She held what looked like a canister in front of her; when she pressed the button, a silver light shot out, running across his body. He held himself still, waiting for her to read his vitals.

"Looks like you're a normal height and weight, body temperature's good, blood pressure's low, no infections, heart rate's at a normal level…you're good to go."

"That's it?"

"Yes. Were you expecting something else?"

"Well, before we had the scanners, Doc and Candy had to check us over with different tools. They had one for temperature, one for blood pressure, one for the heart…and they had funny names, as well." He chuckled. "I'm just glad this was much more efficient."

"Well, Doc says it means we won't have to spend an entire week checking everyone over."

"More time to yourself, right?"

She shrugged. "I suppose."

"You know…you're always welcome to join us in the game room."

She frowned at the floor. "That's very kind of you to say, Keeper."

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

She didn't reply to that, and he took it as his cue to leave. "I'll see you tonight, then?"

She nodded. "Of course."

* * *

"Your girlfriend too scared to hang out with us?" Melanie asked later that day.

He shook his head in response, turning back to where Ian, Kyle, and Jared were kicking a soccer ball around.

"Earth to Keeper!" Melanie shook his shoulder. "What's the deal with your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"She may as well be, the way you two have been acting."

"Mel, leave him alone," Wanda said from his other side. "They're just really good friends, is all."

"Going to the glowworm wall every night to talk for a few hours tells me they're more than 'really good friends'."

"Human customs are different from Soul customs," Keeper mumbled.

"Okay, if you pull that on me again, I'm going to call bullshit." Melanie folded her arms. "The sooner you two admit you're official, the better. We're all waiting for it."

"We are not." Wanda wrapped a lock of pale blond hair around her finger nervously. "Keeper, you and Runs as the Lizard take your time, okay?"

"We're not even going to -"

"Right, sorry. Then you keep being friends and we'll leave you alone. Won't we, Mel?"

"Maybe you will. I won't shut up until the two of them move in together."

"Melanie Stryder!"

"What?"

Keeper felt his ears turn red. "I'm going to take a walk," he said stiffly, getting up. He narrowly avoided being hit by the ball, and even then he could hear Jared say something about "his girlfriend".

Really, if they kept this up, he wouldn't hesitate to join Runs as the Lizard in the library.

* * *

It was another night of quiet contemplation for the two of them. Even sitting as close as they were, they never made contact like they did the first time there. He found himself missing it, wanting to take her hand again. He'd found that when he did, a funny feeling kindled in his stomach, one he had feared at first, but quickly learned to love. It only happened when he was near her, and even then it wasn't as strong as when he was touching her.

Was Melanie right, then? Did he really like Runs as the Lizard the way she assumed he did?

He certainly enjoyed her company. Now that she had stopped shutting everyone out, they could talk for hours without her clamming up. She was consistently interested in how he was doing, always asking questions about him and his past lives. She wasn't as bitter as she had been, allowing him to see that she loved her parents and her books, and that she was even starting to warm up to a few more people here.

She was his friend. Why was that so hard for Melanie to accept?

His eyes kept glancing sideways at her, wishing he was brave enough to reach out and hold her hand. He should ask first, in case she didn't want him to. But his throat was mysteriously dry at the thought of even doing so. And he refused to sit and do nothing about it, he wanted, he _needed _that odd wonderful feeling again -

Maybe Melanie was right. Maybe he saw her as more than someone to talk to. Maybe he wanted…

"Keeper?"

He jerked his head at the sound of his name. "What?"

"Your hand's been like that for a few minutes now."

He glanced down, realizing he'd unconsciously raised his hand a bit. He quickly brought it back down. "Sorry."

"Did you need something?"

"Yes…I mean, no. I…no." He swallowed loudly. "I'm fine."

"You're certain?"

He nodded. "I just…"

She looked at him expectantly, her eyes faintly glowing in the dim light. He felt his heart skip a few beats.

"I was wondering if I could hold your hand."

"Oh." Her brow creased, and he was about to tell her to forget it, it wasn't that important, when a little shock went up his arm. She gently slid her smaller hand into his larger one, and for a moment they both looked at their twined palms. Keeper breathed in, trying to calm his now racing heart.

This felt…_right_.

"Keeper?"

"Yes?"

She bit her lip. "I've been thinking…about my name."

"Oh. What about it? I think it's beautiful -"

"Well, yes, it is. But…" She sighed. "Melanie's right, it's a bit much to say. So…" She paused. "I think, for everyone's sake, it will be much easier to use a nickname."

"Is that what you want?"

She nodded. "Yes. I…I sort of like the name 'Lizzie'. It's cute." She smiled, and he felt his heart stop again. "I wanted you to be the first person I told."

"Why me?"

"I'm not sure. I think it's because I talk to you the most. It felt natural that I tell you first."

He smiled at that. She trusted him enough with something that had been plaguing her since her first week here. Maybe she wanted something more, as well.

"You're my friend, I suppose."

Or maybe she didn't.

Either way, Keeper studied her for a minute, her eyes glowing a little brighter than they had been moments before. He boldly moved forward, kissing her forehead, his lips tingling at the contact.

"Lizzie," he whispered. "It suits you well."


	11. 10: Invitation

Chapter 10: Invitation

Lizzie. Lizzie Lizzie Lizzie. Liiiiiiiiizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzziiiiiiie.

I loved it.

I had to endure the merciless torrent of, "I told you so" from Melanie, but that was to be expected. She'd made the name in the first place, it was only right she take credit for it. My decision was hardly important compared to the fact that she'd came up with the idea. I let her have her pride, perfectly content with her taking the attention off of me.

Well, not everyone's attention.

Keeper was constantly watching me whenever we were in the same room. I noticed that he spent a lot more time in the library, offering to help me organize the books. Doc told me he'd stop by his office at least once a day, never saying what he was there for, but seeming disappointed when he left. And he insisted on holding hands when we went to the glowworm wall, only letting go once he'd walked me back to my room.

"You're both so clueless," Lacey remarked one night. "It's borderline disgusting."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?"

I shook my head. "No."

"You're not kidding, are you?" She snorted. "Wow. And you're supposed to be an advanced species, right?"

"Lacey." Candy was across the room, making her bed. "Would you leave her alone?"

"What's she talking about?" I asked. "She's not making any sense."

"Jesus, you're so -"

"Lacey." Candy cut her off sharply. "She was saying that Keeper's been showing interest in you, is all."

"Keeper? Well, of course he is. We're friends, after all."

Lacey groaned, and Candy gave her a look before continuing. "He may have a crush on you."

"I don't understand." What did she mean, he had a "crush" on me? "Is he planning to hurt me?"

"No, you idiot!" Lacey said. "It means he likes you!"

"But we're friends, so it wouldn't make sense if he didn't."

"I swear to God…" Lacey sighed, a false smile on her face. "It means he likes you more than a friend. He wants to be your…what's the word you use…partner."

My eyes widened. "He…he wants to be my partner?"

"No, not necessarily." Candy walked over, sitting next to me. "It just means he's interested in you. He sees you as…more important than your other friends. You're special to him."

"Me?"

"Who the hell else?" Lacey snapped. "You two spend so much time together, it couldn't _be _anyone else!"

I sat for a moment, trying to comprehend what they'd told me. Keeper liked me as more than a friend? He wanted to be my partner, my…my mate? Images of Jared and Melanie together, Ian and Wanda, even Kyle and Sunny, flashed across my mind, and it all came together in one tremendous, terrifying realization.

"Keeper likes me," I said, my voice small.

"What's wrong?" Candy asked. "Do you not like him that way?"

"I…I…"

"Of course she doesn't. She doesn't like anyone." Lacey rolled her eyes. "Candy, for someone as intelligent as you, sometimes you can be very unobservant."

"And you can really be a pain." Candy glared at her. "Can't you find something else to do?"

Lacey folded her arms. "I was just on my way out to grab a new ice pack," she muttered, stalking to the door. "Have fun educating the worm on love."

I was still frozen in shock, unable to think of anything else. Candy turned to me. "Are you alright?"

I opened my mouth, unable to form any words.

"Do you like Keeper like that?"

"I…I'm not sure…" I blinked a few times. "I've never really thought about it."

"You don't have to know right this second, I was just curious." She put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Just take a deep breath and calm down, okay?"

"How can I be calm? I see him every day, Candy. I'm going to be constantly wondering about him, about how I really feel. I don't want to have to think about it."

"You can always stay in tonight."

"I don't want to do that. I…I like sitting with him." I felt my face grow warm. "It wouldn't feel…right…if I told him I couldn't."

"Only go if you want to. It's not good to worry yourself over something like this."

"I'll think about it, then."

* * *

I met him at our usual time, and found myself sitting next to him shortly afterward.

Things felt oddly tense tonight, but maybe that was because of what I'd discovered earlier that day. Keeper didn't seem bothered at all. He was holding my hand, watching the wall ahead of us, quiet as he always was. I envied him for being so calm.

His hair was a bit messier than it usually was, and for some reason that bothered me. I reached my free hand out, smoothing down a rather large cowlick near the front of his head.

"Lizzie?"

I didn't answer him, continuing to play with his hair.

"Lizzie?…Runs as the Lizard?"

I stopped, my fingers tangled between his dark brown locks. "Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Your hair was…um…" Suddenly I realized how uncomfortable the situation really was. I yanked my hand away. "Sorry."

"It's fine." He brought a hand to his head, finishing smoothing the strand I'd been working at. "Not used to your nickname yet, though?"

"I'm getting there. It's only been a few days."

"Do you want me to say it a few more times, then? To make sure you're used to it."

"You don't have to -"

"Lizzie. Lizzie." He started to giggle. "Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiizzie. Lizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzie."

"You sound like an insect!" I laughed.

"Lizzie the Lizard. Lizzie the running lizard." He was shaking with laughter. "Lizzie the lovely running lizard."

"Keeper, come on." I shook my head, shoving him lightly. "Stop teasing me! I got it."

"You sure, Lizzie?"

"Yes, you've said it enough times now that I won't forget." I leaned forward, pecking him on the cheek. "Thanks."

It took me a split second to realize what I'd done, and I immediately wished I'd thought before kissing him. I waited for his reaction; his cheeks went red, and his hold on my hand tightened slightly. His mouth pulled up at the corners, but he said nothing for the rest of the evening, and neither did I.

He finally broke the silence when we arrived at the door to my room.

"I'm not sure if you heard anything about it, but once every month or so everyone gathers in the main cave for a late-night bonfire. There's hot dogs and s'mores and we pull out the cordless CD player and dance and…um…it's a lot of fun."

"Sounds like it would be." Even though he'd said everyone went, I was sure it was exclusive, probably something Melanie and her close friends had. I wasn't sure why he was bringing it up if that were the case.

"Well…it's not required to do so, but…I've been talking with…with Ian, and I…" He swallowed audibly, his face bright red again. "I was wondering if…if maybe you'd…um…" He looked at his shoes, sighing. "I was wondering if you'd want to go with me."

"Why would I need to go with you? Wouldn't I already being going if you invited me?"

"Yes, but…it's different. See, I'm asking you…on a date."

"A date?" The word was foreign, and I said it a few times in my head. "A date."

"Humans do it -"

"I gathered that much."

"Well, it happens when they…er…I can't really remember how Ian explained it. But it's usually with two people, who…who like each other."

"Oh." A nervous thrill went through me at that. Somehow I knew that a "date" was something that friends didn't typically do.

"Do you…do you want to, then?"

I was silent for a moment. I still wasn't sure about how I really felt about him, but a little part of me was urging me to accept. Maybe going on this date would make him realize we were better off as just friends, and not partners. "I'd love to."

The biggest smile I ever saw appeared on his face, and he stepped forward, bringing me into his arms and spinning around. When he set me down, he placed both hands on either side of my face and pressed his lips to my forehead for the longest time, finally breaking away and averting his eyes. "Great. It's next Saturday. I'll be by at six to get you."

"Sounds good."

"I'll…I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Lizzie."

"Good night, Keeper."

I went to bed that night wide awake, my forehead warm and tingling from where he'd kissed me.


	12. 11: Keeper Provoked

_I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I'm back in school and I haven't had much time to myself to sit down and think about the next few chapters. Hopefully I'll be able to update faster now that I sort of have an idea of where I want this to go._

* * *

Chapter 11: Keeper Provoked

What had he been thinking?

He couldn't take her as his date. He was inexperienced, hopeless. He wasn't protective like Ian, or romantic like Jared. He'd make an idiot of himself, embarrass both of them. And then where would he be?

"Keeper's got a da-ate," sang Jamie. "He and Lizzie are in lo-ove!"

"Didn't know you had it in you," Melanie said. "I was beginning to think you two would just keep sitting in front of that wall forever and not actually do anything else."

Keeper didn't say anything, his voice gone as his face continued to heat up.

"They mean well," whispered Wanda. "They're happy for you."

"Wanda?" He swallowed audibly. "How – how am I supposed to do this?"

"You mean date? Well, you go to the bonfire and spend time with her. Maybe dance a couple of times. I can ask Ian to play a few love songs on his guitar."

"I'm going to say or do something stupid, I know I will. And she won't – she'll think –" His mind was racing with all of the possible things that could go wrong, and his heart beat faster.

"No, you won't." Wanda took his hand and looked at him with kind eyes. "Keeper, she's probably just as nervous as you are. First dates can be scary, I know." She smiled. "Just try to focus on how much fun we're going to have."

"I don't think I'll be able to have much fun," he mumbled.

"Lizzie likes you. Don't worry." She squeezed his hand. "Ian and I will help, if you'd like."

This did nothing to calm him down. He was worrying so much he gave himself a stomachache, and he had to skip lunch to visit Doc for some medicine.

Doc wasn't there, of course, and neither were Candy or Lizzie; everyone was in the mess hall. Doc would be back soon, since he usually took half of his food back to his office, so Keeper sat himself on one of the cots to wait.

"Well, look who's here."

Keeper jerked his head slightly to the right. Lacey was across the room, a wet cloth on her forehead. She'd been so quiet and immobile he hadn't even seen her. Her eyes were boring into him, and he tried to pretend she hadn't spoken.

"Don't be stupid. You jumped. Don't ignore me."

Keeper turned around fully, his eyes cast downward.

"What are you here for?"

"I – I need some medicine. Stomachache."

"Mmm-hmm." She sat up. "And this has nothing to do with Lizzie?"

"No."

"What did I just say?" She stood up and walked over to where he sat, the cloth making a dull slap on the ground. "Don't be _stupid_." She folded her arms. "I'm in here enough to know you visit more often than anyone else." You stay whenever she's here. You leave when she's not. It's not hard to figure out."

"Lacey, I told you, I really do need –"

"Shut up." Her eyes grew cold. "You're seriously one of the densest person I've ever met. You can't figure out the obvious, and everyone else is just so sick of how stupid you are."

Something odd was stirring inside him. He didn't feel it often, at least he hadn't in his past lives. Even as a human, he hadn't been in many situations where it happened, but Lacey's words were making his ears roar and his fingers twitch.

"Really, this whole thing makes me want to puke. I don't even know why you like her, anyway. She's just a stupid brat with no manners or a personality. She may be even dumber than you are."

The roaring grew louder, his fingers jerking together faster.

"Why don't you just go to lunch and stop bothering me? You probably don't even –"

His hand stung. The sound of his palm against her shoulder hung in the air. He stared at his reddened skin, eyes wide. A rush of satisfaction shot through him.

"What the hell?! That hurt, you freak!"

He did it again. She pushed him. He kicked her knee. She pulled his hair. He suddenly found himself on the dirt floor, rolling out of the way of her fists. She connected with his left eye, and a sharp pain pierced his head. His hands flew up to block her nails and he tried to kick her again –

"Stop it! Lacey, get off of him!" Her weight lifted suddenly. Doc had her restrained, her shoulder bright red and her lip bleeding. Candy pulled him to his feet, sitting him down on a cot as Doc lead Lacey to the other end of the room. Candy placed a bag of ice over his eye.

They didn't ask what had happened, which surprised Keeper enough to confess the entire thing. He admitted to hitting Lacey first, although Candy didn't believe he was unprovoked. Jeb was ultimately the judge of what was to happen to them, and Keeper found himself and Lacey standing in his office a half-hour later.

"Skirmishes aren't tolerated here," he said gravely. "We're a family, and I don't care if you hate each other, you need to tolerate living in the same environment. I have half a mind to have a tribunal to decide if you two should stay."

Keeper's stomach suddenly felt even queasier. What would he do if he was banished? Would they take him to a new city? Not very likely. Take him outside and shoot him? Possibly. Leave him to wander in the desert until he perished? That was the answer that would probably happen. He would suffer until his heart stopped; he would be spared a quick death in favor of an agonizingly lengthened one.

"Candy and Doc have said Keeper has come forward and admitted to initiating the fight," Jeb continued. "A bit surprising, if I'm being honest."

Lacey snorted. Keeper fought the urge to smack her again.

"They've also said they believe it wasn't unprovoked. That doesn't surprise me at all." He studied them over his folded hands. "However, the rules we have around here are that we talk through our problems. I'm not sure what they may be for you two, but I expect you to work them out civilly from now on. Is that understood?"

They both nodded solemnly.

"I apologize for my behavior," Keeper said. He turned to Lacey. "And I apologize for harming you." He held out his hand, waiting for her to accept. Lacey snorted again, rolling her eyes and keeping her arms folded.

"Keeper, you're free to go. Lacey, I'd like to speak with you privately for a few minutes."

"Me?"

"Yes."

She shot a fierce glare over her shoulder as Keeper walked down the dirt steps. He tried to hold his head up, unwilling to show his fear.

* * *

Lizzie came by his room later with a can of Vaseline for his eye, since there weren't any canisters left for bruises and black eyes. Jamie slipped out right after she arrived, a sly smile on his face.

"Everyone's talking about the fight," she said, gently dabbing the sticky yellow salve on his skin. "Lacey's in a very bad mood and she keeps muttering about how unfair Jeb's being."

"We both got let off with a warning."

"She's has to work in the kitchen all next week, and she's not allowed to complain. Jeb's going to be supervising her."

"Why?"

"Melanie says it's because she might spit in your food."

"No, I mean, why is she being punished?"

"Well, it's not entirely your fault. She made you angry, and you wouldn't have gone after her otherwise."

"I still don't see how that's fair. I'm the one who attacked her first, regardless of reasoning. I should be given some sort of punishment." He winced as she touched a tender spot.

"Sorry. You can talk to Jeb about it if you really do feel that way."

"I don't want Lacey feeling like she's being punished unfairly."

"I think you may be the only one who'd feel that way," she said. "What made you go after her, anyway?"

"She was talking about you."

Lizzie shrugged. "She does that all the time."

"She was saying awful things about you and me. How we're both stupid, and I wasn't too bothered at first, but when she started in on you –" He frowned. "I couldn't stand listening to her, so I –"

"You hit her…because of me?"

"I suppose I did."

Lizzie blinked a few times. "You didn't have to do that."

"I realize it wasn't smart to do, and I'm sorry if you –"

"I just meant that it was…sweet of you. To think of me."

"Why wouldn't I have? You're my – my friend."

"No one's ever stood up for me like that before."

Keeper was all too aware that they were closer than they had been, the Vaseline long forgotten. There was another strange stirring in him, but this one was much more pleasant. He found that he wanted to lean forward, completely close the distance between them, and suddenly she seemed even closer, and –

A knock came at the door. "Lizzie? You here?"

Lizzie stood from the bed, giving him an apologetic look. Candy was on the other side of the door.

"We're having a roommate meeting," she said. "I think it'll be beneficial for the three of us if we try not to get on each other's nerves…or do something as stupid as engage in a fight."

"Can it wait?"

"Lacey wants to go back to her nap, so we should probably do this now."

"She's still upset, then?"

"Her face may as well be sunburned. It hasn't been a normal color all day."

"Alright." Lizzie walked back to Keeper. "I'm sorry, I have to leave now. You can have the Vaseline, just apply it ever couple of hours." She kissed his cheek. "Feel better, Keeper. I'll see you later."

He said something in way of a goodbye, but his heart was so loud in his ears he didn't hear what, exactly, he said.


End file.
